7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Koruri
'More about Koruri' 'Appearance' A small slender young woman with short brown, naturally curly hair and big saucer eyes. Koruri has a flat chest and a childlike face. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Koruri has no family. She was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' She has a vibrant, cheerful character and is well-liked by everyone around her. Even the usually very cold Ryou seems to have a soft spot for Koruri. Due to the terrible trauma she suffered during the final test though, Koruri turned vicious towards her teacher up to the point of wanting to kill them what she carried out towards Unami as well. When her team tantalized Momotaro, she felt a bit sad but didn't really care - something that the old Koruri would never have stood for. When she met Haru and listened to his music, her soul found a bit of relief. After the bats' attack she at first suffered from her trauma: her nerves sometimes caused her body to shiver suddenly. But Koruri somehow overcame it. Her will to protect others turned out to be stronger than anything else in the end. At first, just like the rest of Team Summer A, she hated certain pieces of music. But Haru showed her the joy of listening to music and performing it as well. He also helped Koruri get over her nervous disorder completely by showing her the warmth of human bindings once more. In the past, Koruri was in love with Ango who only saw her as a little sister though. But gradually, she fell so deeply for Haru that she stayed with him even when Ango asked her to follow him into his exile. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Koruri received a vast range of survival skills during her training in the secret facility. When it was her time to choose her Specialist Class, Koruri joined the Medical and the Wind Class. Especially hang-gliding is her forte; she's pretty much all the time up in the sky, riding the wind and scouting the area. 'Past' (before being frozen) Koruri was close friends with two other girls in her training camp she grew up with: Nobara and Mayu. They made matching friendship bracelets in order to show their firm determination of making it to the future together. All three of them also were part of the mysterious Saucer Eyes Club which Koruri was president of. However, Nobara had to leave their circle first due to her worsening eyesight. Later on, during the final test, Koruri learned that her friend had been killed and turned into fertilizer. When Mayu and Koruri entered an old mine in order to clear the last test, they got separated from each other by a tunnel collapse. Koruri ended up on a rock in the middle of a strong river and built a hang-glider to escape from it. She used Mayu's torch light as a guidepost. Mayu and Hyo, however, weren't as lucky as her: they were buried under heavy rocks which crushed their lower bodies and caused them to die slowly of blood loss. Nevertheless, they both gave it their very best to guide and protect Koruri until the very last moment of the very end. When Koruri found the two of them dying and then on top of that learned about Nobara's death from Ango, she fell into despair and flew off on her own determined to go kill the teachers. But her makeshift glider went into pieces in the air and she fell into a pond with crocodiles. Fortunately, Ryou who had been nearby saved Koruri and helped her finding the way to the teachers' hideout where she cornered Unami. Her most hated teacher, however, refused to fight her and just captured her because the Wind Class had been shrinking very fast and as the last remaining candidate, she wasn't supposed to die anymore. Koruri simply couldn't get over the fact that Mayu and Nobara both couldn't enter the New World and refused to go as well, but had no saying in that matter. When she woke up after her long sleep and discovered that Unami had been sent as well, she jumped at this opportunity at once and immediately proceeded to shoot him. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Koruri felt very lethargic after coming to the future. Her nervous disorder also caused her great problems. But when she came across a young musician who played a beautiful piece, she couldn't help to be fascinated. She grew more and more interested in Haru and enjoys listening to his music. 'Further information' Koruri and Ryou seemed to be slightly drawn to each other in the past: as a child she always gave him large helpings of food whenever he'd been struck in the punishment room again, and Ryou often went out of his way to protect Koruri although he usually didn't care at all whether his co-candidates lived or died. Ryou too, mentioned towards Matsuri that he "didn't dislike small, curly-haired girls" - which considered it being him, is pretty much a love confession to Koruri in itself. Return to Koruri Return to Team Summer A Return to Characters